For the diffusion of alarm signals and vocal announcements over wide areas, a plurality of diffusers connected to one or more amplifiers are normally used.
Such apparatuses, that signal the existence of a danger, have operating periods limited in time alternated by non-operating periods of long length.
In such long inactivity of the apparatuses, which are normally located outside and so exposed to bad weather, they can be subject to failures.
At the moment of their activation, in case of danger, they can be out of order and so they cannot be able to fulfil their task.
Additionally, in case of audio signal sound diffusion systems for wide areas, such as for example the area of an airport or barracks, where different diffusion apparatuses are necessary, whose operating efficiency must be substantially equal to 100%, the activation and control problems of such apparatuses become relevant.
An object of the present invention is to provide an audio signal sound diffusion system able to overcome the inconveniences mentioned above.